


Jorian fanart

by kitigai



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitigai/pseuds/kitigai





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2




End file.
